Clans System (PGW)
This article describes a Pixel Gun World content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun 3D, see Clans System (PG3D). The Clans System is a system introduced in the 3.4.0 update in Pixel Gun World. Clans are a type of team. If someone is in a clan, the clan name will appear in light green. below a player's name in. There can be a maximum of 50 people in a clan. Features * Each clan consists of 50 players - members of the clan. * The clan's leader, as known as the clan's creator, is able to invite and expel players from his/her clan. * Any non-clan-membered player is able to join any clan, except the ones with the maximum amount of players. * The clans’ mailbox was created especially for a clan leader's convenience. This is the place where you can check the status of your application: whether your request was accepted or not; the clan leader is able to handle incoming messages here. * The clan leaderboard consists of 5 columns: clan name, clan score (total kill points of all players combined), clan leader's name, number of clan members and last but not least, clan status (either an opportunity to join, or it will have no recruitment). How to Create a Clan * To create a clan, go to the blue button which contains a flag with a skull first, then there is a green button which says "Create Clan". * Click on the button and give it a name. 2 notes: * It is impossible to change the clan name in the future. * A clan cannot be created if there are more than 450 total clans in Pixel Gun World. Great Purge (Removed) The Great Purge is a part of the clans system introduced at the same update the system was introduced. It removes the 20 weakest clans daily. Clan Recruiting You, recruiting into a clan. To join a clan, you must click the 'Join' button on the desired clan. If they accepted your offer, you will become part of the clan. Note that some clans will have no recruitment, because they have reached the maximum amount of clan members. Others, recruiting into your clan. In order to make others join your clan, go to their profile and press the "Send Clan Invitation" button. If they accept it, they will remain into your clan until they leave. However, there is no guarantee for all of your friends who you sent a clan recruitment request will join your clan. Trivia * There was a Great Purge, which removes the 20 weakest clans everyday. However, this has been removed due to the company's generosity. ** However, after its removal, there were a variety amount of inactive clans created. Later on, due to the complaints, the admins removed the newbie clans. * The Clans System in PGW lets anybody to join a clan, while in PG3D, the Clans System requires the player to become friends first. Category:Other Category:Content in Both Games Category:Pixel Gun World